La Otra
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Hace seis meses que siempre te espero despierta, no me importa la hora a la que llegues, con tal de que siempre vuelvas.


_¡Sí! ¡mi inspiración ha vuelto!. Esta trama ha rondado mi cabeza durante la tarde, así que podríamos decir que mis musas se han dignado a aparecer; ahora lo único que falta es tener tiempo para hacerlas trabajar... ¡wiiijaaaaa!_

_One shot dedicado a todos los lectores que me han tenido paciencia durante mi bloqueo. ¡Muchas gracias! Es bastante "dramón" pero es para soltar la pluma (o este caso, el teclado) =)_

_**Mad Aristocrat**_

_La abogada poco seria. _

Ps: ¡gracias a **Arrayan **y a **Jos Black** por su opinión antes de publicarlo!

.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

**La Otra**

**.**

Puede que el destino me haya jugado una mala pasada para probar mi fortaleza, sin embargo, no entiendo porque se ha ensañado tanto conmigo en tan solo seis meses. Ya es medianoche en Londres, y aún te espero sentada en la sala de estar de nuestra mansión, con el pecho apretado por la incertidumbre, bebiendo de la tercera copa de vino tinto que me he sevido desde que descorché la botella. La cuarta que me tomo en el mes. Sin contar la de vodka que ingerí la semana pasada, ni la de ron que bajé como agua la antepasada.

El silencio es absoluto, me rodea la soledad de la noche, y ni mi propia respiración se oye, mientras me dedico a mover ese cristal en círculos, mirando embelesada como el licor se adhiere a sus paredes, para luego, descender con elegancia hasta el fondo, mezclándose con el resto del néctar que trata de calmar mis nervios y mis demonios por el rato.

_¿Cómo es que mi cuerpo tiene tanta resistencia al alcohol ahora? _Hace un año atrás, no era capaz de beber una copa sin quedar mareada hasta el otro día, sin embargo, ahora no hay forma de que éste sea capaz de dejarme insconciente y feliz por el momento. Nada calma mi pena, y a veces, tengo miedo de que mi rostro se quiebre de tanto fingir falsas sonrisas. Falsa alegría. Falsa tranquilidad.

Hace horas que el pequeño Scorpius duerme en su habitación, ajeno a todo, inocente, angelical, sin saber que se ha convertido en mi único lazo con la realidad. Mi único motivo para no volverme loca de dolor. _¿Cómo han podido cambiar tanto las cosas? _No hubo una señal que me advirtiera que sucedería, nada que me permitiera afrontarlo antes de que fuera incorregible, y finalmente, nada que me alertara para evitar que te me escaparas de los dedos como arena. Nada.

Simplemente un día llegaste malhumorado, despotricando a diestra y siniestra, moviendo tus brazos de arriba a abajo, mientras tu piel nivea se iba coloreando de un rojo intenso. _"¡Esa maldita sangre sucia!"_gritaste, lanzando tu maletín con furia la piso, para luego patearlo contra la pared _"¡Me las pagará! ¡No permitiré que desquite su exceso de energías con mis finanzas! ¡Maldita obsesiva compulsiva! ¡Histérica de mierda!". _

Jamás te había visto tan descontrolado, y me costó entender porqué te había hecho reaccionar así el hecho de que _ella _fuera la encargada de fiscalizar una de tus empresas familiares. Todos los años lo hacían, desde que asumiste la Presidencia del conjunto, y nunca te molestó, pues era una manera de mantenerte en buenos tratos con el Ministerio de Magia. Mas te dejé ser, escupir groserías en voz alta, e irte a dormir enfurruñado, sin cenar.

Ese fue el primer día que olvidaste saludarme con un beso.

Los días pasaban y de lo único que hablabas era de la fiscalización. _"La sagre sucia esto" "la sangre sucia aquello", _mascullabas ceñudo, y creo que solo en esa época lograste que tu perfecta frente quedara cercada por una arruga. Al principio me pareció normal; el pasado que compartían no era de los mejores, y odiabas con todo tu ser que alguien cuestionara lo que hacías. Podía imaginarme a la perfección a la famosa Hermione Weasley, con pergamino y pluma en mano, anotar cuantas veces habían respirado tus empleados por minuto y porqué lo habían hecho tan poco. Porqué aún tenías elfos domésticos en la cafetería del primer piso, y porqué casi no contratabas a mujeres para los altos cargos, sólo para ser secretarias. Podía imaginarme sendas dicusiones entre ustedes, e incluso, podía verte controlar las ganas de maldecirla, apretando la varita en el bolsillo con muchas ganas de utilizarla.

Pero un día, algo cambió, y pude notarlo por tu forma de actuar. Dejaste de hablar de _"la sangre sucia"_, y cuando te preguntaba por la fiscalización, te referías a _"Granger". _Cuando te hacía notar que ya no era Granger, sino Weasley, me replicabas diciendo que _"Weasley es un idiota, y Granger es Granger, no Weasley". ¿Qué clase de explicación era esa, Draco?_ Durante esa semana te vi confundido, tu rostro lo denotaba abiertamente y sin intención de hacerlo. Te movias mucho al dormir y en escasas ocasiones me abrazabas por la espalda, algo que solías hacer todas las noches. Cuando trataba de hablar contigo, saber que te ocurría, tratabas de desvíar mi atención. _"Negocios" _respondías escuetamente, y luego te ibas a jugar un rato con Scorpius, evadiendo mi insistencia. Arrancabas de mí, y eso me preocupó.

De pronto, algo volvió a cambiar en tu comportamiento, dejándome más desconcertada. Llegabas sonriente a casa, siempre cargado de algún regalo para mí y para nuestro retoño. Llevabas el cabello desordenado, te aflojaste la camisa, y tus ojos grises brillaban como plata al sol. Había mucha plenitud en tu espíritu, y no tenía idea porqué, nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Nuevamente, cuando traté de abordarte para saber que te ocurría, respondiste escuetamente, encogiéndote de hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos. _"Negocios". _Empezaste a dormir profundamente, mejor que nunca... lo irónico era que desde instante, dejé de dormir yo. Me quedaba mirando al techo toda la noche, buscando alguna forma de hablar contigo, de lograr que te abrieras para mi, pero ningún plan resultó.

Al mes siguiente cada vez llegabas más tarde, más despeinado, más sonriente. No me buscabas por las noches, no me besabas, ni me abrazabas. Nada. Tus atenciones hacia mi parecían actos de mera cordialidad, y por más que me esforzara en demostrarte mi cariño, ninguna de esas demostraciones parecían importarte. Fue ahí que empecé a llorar a escondidas. Fue ahí que mi paranoia comenzó, y que todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta... una alerta y una realidad que me chocó de frente demasiado tarde, y que rompió todo lo que quedaba de mi, al notar que tu perfume siempre estaba mezclado con olores frutales, que en tu túnica se colaban cabellos castaños, y que por las noches susurrabas inconscientemente su nombre.

Estabas con ella. Te habías enamorado de ella, y al parecer, ella se había enredado en tu juego también...

Desde entonces, desde hace seis meses, siempre te espero despierta, no importa la hora que llegues. Ya han pasado de las una, y las manillas están a punto de dar las dos, pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta verte. Hasta asegurarme de que estés en casa otra vez. Pensarás que soy masoquista, pero lo que me lleva a hacerlo es el insuperable miedo de que un día no regreses. Porque tengo miedo a que me dejes. Mucho miedo. Ya que a pesar de que no me ames como yo te amo, a pesar de que ni tu corazón ni tus pensamientos me pertenezcan, como los mios si te pertenecen, te necesito a mi lado. Necesito despertar y que lo primero que vea por las mañanas sea tu rostro. Necesito verte sonreír cuando Scorpius te llama papá, y ver día a día como se parece más a tí. Necesito oír tu balsámica voz decir mi nombre, y acariciar tus cabellos de vez en cuando. Te necesito para respirar, y por eso, necesito arrancarme los ojos, el corazón, e ignorar tu traición que me desangra.

Así que, amado mío, _¿con qué llegaras esta vez? ¿rosas o azucenas? ¿diamantes o perlas? ¿vestidos de seda o adornos de marmol?¿con qué tratarás de compensar tu culpa, Draco? _Porque lo tratas de hacer, amado, tratas de comprarme... Porque sabes que yo sé lo que haces cuando no estás. Porque sabes que yo sé lo que piensas, cuando estás. Porque sabes que yo sé que cuando te cuelas entre mis piernas, solo es para desquitarte cuando te has peleado con ella. Porque que sabes que yo sé que el día en que te lo pida, lo abandonarías todo por ella... porque en definitiva, a pesar de ser tu mujer, sé que tu dueña es ella, de otra forma, ¿porqué habría de sentirme _"la otra"_?.

La puerta de la entrada se abre de par en par, y por ella entras como un alma en pena. Te veo demacrado, confundido, y me miras con esos ojos que tanto he aprendido a amar como a odiar a la vez. Un mal presentimiento me aterra.

- Astoria – murmuras apesumbrado, quitándote la pesada túnica de los hombros mientras avanzas hasta mi – Yo... sabía que estarías despierta. Hay algo que necesito confesarte...

No sé de donde saqué tanta destreza para levantarme de donde estaba con semejante rapidez. Lo único que sé es que, cuando escuché tus palabras, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y mis pies saltaron del sofá, derramando el vino, estrellando la copa en el piso, y dejando un caos a mi paso... sólo para correr hasta ti.

Te tomé de las mejillas con desesperación, y coloqué la mano derecha en tus labios para callarte. Te vi con intenciones de protestar, mas las lágrimas que comenzaron a emerger de mis ojos te silenciaron.

-No me confieses nada, Draco Malfoy. Miénteme. Tan sólo sigue mintiéndome. Yo seguiré aparentando que te creo.

Pero en tus ojos vi tu terrible determinación, y la tristeza que eso te provocaba.

Ese día no me mentirías.

No. No ese día.

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_


End file.
